Measure for Measure
Measure for Measure is an activity in ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995). It is accessed by clicking on the cooking machine in the kitchen. It is designed to teach math and reading skills for first graders. Characters *Frankie *Glop Monster Premise The kitchen in the first grade classroom contains a machine that can be used to make food. Frankie and the player can help make food for the school's cafeteria lady, Ms. Pickles, by following the instructions on the recipe cards. Frankie shows each recipe with ingredients on the card. Description The activity takes place in a section of the kitchen that contains a machine and many ingredients surrounding it. Recipe cards are located in the red box. A single recipe card will taken out of it. Each recipe card contains a list of ingredients and measurements for a certain food. The player must correctly measure each ingredient and add it to the machine to successfully make the food. First, the player must select a measuring utensil, either a measuring cup, a tablespoon, or a teaspoon. Each type of utensil comes in four sizes, ranging from one quarter (fourth) to one whole. After the player has selected a utensil, then they should click on the required ingredient, and then click on the machine to add it. After a correctly measured ingredient has been added, it will be crossed out on the recipe card. When all of the ingredients have been correctly measured and added, pressing the red button on the machine will create the recipe food. If the player adds an incorrectly measured ingredient, adds an ingredient that isn't in the recipe, or presses the button before all of the required ingredients have been added, then the glop monster appears instead. Recipes The recipes that the player can make are: *Banana Bread Bones (1 Cup Flour, 1/4 Cup Sugar, 2 Teaspoons Baking Powder, 1/4 Teaspoon Salt, 1 Banana, 2 Tablespoons Milk, 2 Eggs) *Bow-Wow Bagels (1/4 Cup Sugar, 4 Cups Flour, 1 Cup Water, 1 Tablespoon Yeast) *Doggie Doughnuts (3 Cups Flour, 1/4 Teaspoon Nutmeg, 1/4 Teaspoon Salt, 2 Teaspoons Baking Soda, 1/2 Cup Sugar, 1/4 Cup Butter, 1/2 Cup Milk, 2 Eggs, 1 Teaspoon Vanilla) *Jump Start Gingerbread (1/4 Cup Sugar, 1 Cup Flour, 1/2 Teaspoon Ginger, 3/4 Teaspoon Cinnamon, 1/2 Teaspoon Baking Powder, 1/2 Cup Molasses, 1 Egg) *Frankie's Fantastic Fudge (1/2 Cup Milk, 2 Cups Sugar, 1 Tablespoon Butter, 1/4 Cup Light Cream, 1 Teaspoon Vanilla, 1/2 Cup Chocolate) *Bus Stop Brownies (1/4 Cup Chocolate, 1 Cup Sugar, 1/2 Cup Butter, 3/4 Cup Flour, 2 Eggs, 1/2 Cup Nuts) *Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies (1 Cup Sugar, 1/2 Cup Butter, 1 Teaspoon Vanilla, 1/2 Teaspoon Baking Soda, 2 Cups Flour, 2 Cups Chocolate Chips, 2 Eggs) *Miss Pickles' Peanut Butter Pizazz (1 Cup Flour, 3/4 Cup Peanut Butter, 1/2 Cup Butter, 1/2 Cup Honey, 1/4 Cup Sugar, 1/2 Teaspoon Baking Powder, 1/2 Teaspoon Vanilla, 1 Egg) *Very Vanilla Ice Cream (6 Cups Light Cream, 6 Eggs, 2 Cups Sugar, 3 Tablespoons Vanilla) *Mrs. Flores' Magnificent Mousse (1/2 Cup Chocolate, 1/2 Cup Water, 1/4 Cup Sugar, 1/2 Cup Cream, 2 Eggs) *The Principal's Prize Pretzels (1 Cup Milk, 4 Cups Flour, 1 Teaspoon Salt, 3 Cups Water, 1/2 Cup Yeast, 1 Egg, 2 Tablespoons Cooking Oil) *Muffins (1/2 Cup Sugar, 2 Teaspoons Baking Powder, 2 Cups Flour, 1 Cup Milk, 1 Egg, 1/4 Cup Cooking Oil) *Wild Waffles (2 Cups Flour, 2 Eggs, 2 Cups Milk, 1/2 Cup Cooking Oil, 1 Tablespoon Baking Powder, 1/4 Teaspoon Salt) *Crazy Caramel Corn (8 Cups Popped Corn, 3 Tablespoons Corn Syrup, 1/2 Cup Butter, 3/4 Cup Sugar, 1/4 Teaspoon Baking Soda, 1/4 Teaspoon Vanilla) *Puppy Peanut Butter Bars (1 Cup Sugar, 1 Cup Chocolate, 1/2 Cup Peanut Butter, 3 Tablespoons Butter) Digital manual description Click on the baking machine to play Frankie's Fantastic Recipe Game. Follow the recipe and bake the goodies with Frankie. To add an ingredient, click on the measuring cup or spoon you want to use, then click on the ingredient required by the recipe. Put the ingredient into the oven by clicking on the funnel on top of the oven. Once you've mixed all the ingredients, click on the red button on the oven. If you've got all the ingredients you need, the item will slide out of the oven. Be careful—if you don't get it right, the glop monster will visit. To return to the kitchen, click on the big red arrow in the upper, left corner. To make this game easier or harder, click on the level gauge at the upper, left corner. To see how close you are to earning another milk cap, click on the picture of the Milk Cap Mouse in the upper, left corner of the screen. The recipes in JumpStart First Grade are not real. (For example, you wouldn't really want to cook pizzas with flies or bake Bow-Wow Bagels.) Gallery 1c_glop_monster.png|The Glop Monster Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:Activities Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Activities that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Measurement Category:Activities that teach measurement